Ce royaume où tu seras toujours roi
by MarsParadize
Summary: Il a sauvé le royaume. Il est aimé de tous. Mais il n'est pas en paix. Il ne pourra l'être tant qu'IL sera à ses cotés. WARNING SLASH. LEMON. /!\
1. Chapter 1

_**Rating : T**_

**_Pairing : Héros/Logan_**

**_Hey! Alors alors... Voila mon petit bébé qui est en cours d'écriture! Je vous poste le premier chapitre mais je ne sais malheureusement pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite :(_**

**_So, cette fic est tirée du jeu vidéo Fable III. J'ai renommé le héros Mirian et... Cette fic est slash et incestueuse. Donc WARNING!_**

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus._**

**_Enjoy!  
><em>**

Le calme. Enfin revenu en Albion. Ce calme que l'on attendait depuis trop longtemps. Inconnu des enfants, cher aux parents, oublié par les vieillards.

La lune se reflétait dans l'eau des fontaines et des petites mares de l'immense jardin au pied du château. Au loin, les lumières de Bowerstone formaient une constellation d'étoiles dans un ciel sans nuages.

Appuyé par la rambarde du balcon de la chambre royale, Mirian, le nouveau monarque savourait le silence de son royaume. L'air était frais et s'immisçait dans ses cheveux bruns lâchés. Quelques gouttes de pluie glissaient le long des légères cicatrices sur sa peau nue, délassant ses muscles douloureusement tendus. Ces derniers temps avaient été éprouvants. Autant moralement que physiquement.

Cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, les décisions torturantes quant à l'avenir de l'Albion qui se succédaient, les soldats morts au combat pleurés par les veuves et orphelins…

La mort d'un être cher. Walter. Ce brave homme qui avait élevé Mirian durant des années. De l'enfance à l'adolescence. Cet homme admirable qui avait réussi à transformer un prince pantouflard en Héros et désormais monarque. Ce géant qui avait mené la Révolution au côté de Mirian sans défaillir un seul instant. Mais qui fut fauché en pleine gloire. Il ne put voir l'Albion en paix…

Le regard du roi se posa sur la statue érigée au fond du jardin. Ca avait été la moindre des choses que de lui rendre hommage en immortalisant ce grand homme dans le marbre, seule matière qui traversait les siècles sans subir de dommages.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Mirian. Walter lui manquait atrocement. C'était la seule personne qui l'avait toujours aidé et soutenu. Mais désormais, il était seul. Seul à la tête d'un royaume qu'il n'était même pas certain de désirer. Il n'avait pas vraiment été élevé pour être roi, la succession revenant de droit à son frère Logan.

Mirian se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Au diable les privilèges de monarque ! Il ne souhaitait que vivre paisiblement désormais. Loin du cœur de la ville et de son agitation, sans servants ni gardes. Juste lui et son fidèle compagnon canin. Pourquoi pas dans cette petite masure à Brightwood ? Ou même une caravane au Camp des Gitans ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa l'horizon. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il restait dans ce château. Chaque jour un peu plus. Même s'il s'obstinait à nier la raison saugrenue…

« Majesté… Vous devriez rentrer. Vous allez finir par attraper froid. »

« J'arrive Hobson. »

Après un dernier regard pour la statue de Walter, Mirian pénétra dans la chambre et enroula le drap que lui tendait son majordome autour de son corps tremblotant.

« Sa Majesté devrait aller se reposer. »

« Faites venir Eliott je vous prie. »

« Hum mais Monsieur. Il fait nuit noire dehors, je doute fort que… »

« Faites le venir. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Alors que le majordome quittait la pièce en marmonnant, Mirian se dirigea vers le lit et sortit de sous son oreiller un médaillon serti d'un rubis. Autrefois, sentir le poids du bijou au creux de sa main aurait réchauffé son cœur. Mais c'en était fini de tout ça.

Lorsque Hobson revint en compagnie d'Eliott, le jeune monarque tenait toujours le médaillon dans sa main, le caressant distraitement. Après une révérence, Eliott s'approcha de Mirian.

« Laissez nous, Hobson. »

Le majordome sortit de la pièce après s'être incliné laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête.

« Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Puis-je passé cette nuit avec toi mon roi ? »

« C'est fini Eliott. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris. »

Alors que Mirian demeurait stoïque, perdu dans ses pensées, Eliott tournait comme un lion en cage ravalant sa colère et sa tristesse. La voix chevrotante, il prononça à l'intention du roi.

« Pourquoi ? Nous étions bien ensemble, non ? J'ai toujours fais tout ce que tu désirais ! Jamais je ne t'ai manqué de respect ! »

« Reprends ton médaillon et vas t'en. »

« Non ! Pas sans une explication ! Je suis parfait pour toi ! Je n'oppose aucune résistance ! Je ne me projette pas dans l'avenir car je sais que c'est ce qui te terrorise le plus au monde ! Je prends soin de toi ! Pas comme ces personnes qui prétendent agir pour ton bien alors qu'ils ne sont que de vils manipulateurs comme ce vaurien qui te sert de frère ! »

« Qui es-tu pour te croire permis de parler de mon frère ainsi ? Ais du respect pour ton ancien roi ! Il en mérite beaucoup plus que tu ne peux seulement espérer ! Ravale ta fierté et ton ego et sors de ce château ! N'espère même pas pouvoir remettre les pieds ici ! Et arrête de croire que tu es la personne qui en connait le plus sur moi ! Tu ne sais rien de mes vices et de mes défauts encore moins de mes peurs et de mes désirs ! Hors de ma vue ! »

Effrayé, Eliott tenta d'échapper à la poigne et au regard acéré de son roi. Le chien réveillé par le coup d'éclat de son maître montrait les crocs et grognait contre le jeune homme. Les gardes entrèrent en panique dans la chambre. Mirian s'approcha du visage de son vis-à-vis et murmura avant de le lâcher.

« Ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton et à manquer de respect aux gens qui me sont chers ainsi qu'à moi-même si tu ne veux pas que l'on retrouve ton cadavre criblé de balles au fin fond des marécages de Morningwood. »

D'un geste brusque, Mirian desserra son emprise sur le col d'Eliott et lui jeta son médaillon à la figure. Il ordonna aux gardes :

« Emmenez-le ! »

Alors qu'Eliott se faisait escorter hors du château, Mirian se coucha aux côtés de son chien et le câlina.

« Enfin tranquille mon Milor… »

Le chien couina légèrement, montrant son incompréhension à Mirian. Celui-ci soupira.

« Pourquoi ai-je fait ceci ? Je ne le sais… Je ne me sentais pas en harmonie avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'être enchainé… Que me restait-il à faire ? Il fallait que je prenne une décision. Ce que j'ai fait. J'espère juste… Ne pas mettre trop lourdement trompé. »

Milor posa son nez sur le ventre de son maître lorsque quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux celui-ci. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais la perspective de passer ses prochaines nuits seul pesait sur con cœur.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Après tout… Il faut juste y croire dur comme fer. »

Le chien lécha la main de son maitre pour lui apportait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort.

« Heureusement que tu es là toi. »

De ses moustaches, Milor chatouilla le ventre découvert de Mirian.

« Héhé ! Non mais dis donc ! »

Mirian rigola en sautant sur son compagnon. S'en suivi une longue séance de câlins et de chatouilles. Un moment de détente qui se déroula son l'œil attentif de Hobson, soucieux de l'état de son roi.

« Bon allez stop mon beau ! »

Après une dernière caresse, les deux amis se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Tombant peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, Mirian ne fit pas attention à Hobson qui fermait les fenêtres et remontait la couverture sur ses épaules. Ni au visiteur qui observait la scène tendrement malgré un sourire triste sur le visage.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il laissait son regard glissait sur le corps endormi. Hobson vint à sa rencontre et murmura à son égard.

« Monseigneur, sa Majesté a besoin de repos. »

« Je ne le dérangerais pas. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer Hobson. Votre travail est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Le majordome se retira prestement voulant se reposer en dépit de l'heure tardive. L'homme s'approcha sans bruit de la couche royale.

Arrivé près de la tête de l'endormi, il se pencha et le regarda profondément. Un murmure franchit ses lèvres.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Pour tous les sacrifices que tu as du faire pour moi. Et que tu continue à faire.»

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune monarque avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Merci grand roi. »

L'homme se releva et se glissa hors de la pièce après un dernier regard pour la silhouette assoupie.

Le lendemain, Mirian fut réveillé par des léchouilles de Milor qui avait décidé que c'était la fin de la nuit de son maître.

« Hmm Milor ! Ca va ça va je me lève ! »

Après un profond soupir, le roi sortit du lit et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à son salon privé où l'entendait chaque matin un copieux petit déjeuné. A ses côtés, Milor gambadait gaiement ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Eh ben tu es en forme toi aujourd'hui ! »

Mirian partagea son petit déjeuné avec Milor et ils furent rejoints par Hobson. Après s'être incliné, le majordome déposa une missive devant le roi. Celui-ci la prit dans ses mains en quête d'un expéditeur mais l'enveloppe demeurait vierge.

« Qui vous a confié ceci ? »

« Un jeune garçon qui, si vous voulez mon avis, ne sait en rien ce que contient cette lettre. »

Sceptique, Mirian décacheta la lettre.

_Bien le bonjour mon Roi !_

_Ici votre sauveur ! Je sais, de source sûre, combien les journées passées sur le trône sont d'un ennui mortel… C'est pour cela que je vous invite dans mon humble demeure ce soir même !_

_Tenue légère exigée (De toute façon, vous ne resterez pas habillé bien longtemps !)_

_Laissez-vous donc tenter ! L'appel de la chair sera-t-il plus fort que votre bienveillance légendaire ?_

_Votre bon Reaver (Je suis sur que vous l'aviez deviné !)_

_Ps : Le pass d'entrée est un préservatif. Oui nous sommes en pénurie._

Mirian leva les yeux au ciel. Reaver était définitivement un obsédé irrécupérable.

« Heureusement que ce pauvre gosse ne savait de quoi cette missive retournée ! Bien. Merci Hobson. Je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services aujourd'hui. Retournez vous reposer. Vous avez l'air épuisé. »

« Merci Monsieur. Je reste tout de même à votre entière disposition. »

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le majordome s'inclina et sortit de la pièce laissant le roi à ses réflexions. Celui-ci posa son regard sur la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. En temps normal, il aurait éclaté de rire et mit cette feuille au feu en rappelant combien Reaver était un gros pervers. Mais aujourd'hui, la perspective d'une nuit de débauches ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire. Jamais il n'avait abusé des services de femmes ni d' hommes. L'amour et la fidélité étaient ses prédilections. Mais depuis l'échec cuisant de sa relation avec Eliott, Mirian se sentait d'humeur décadente et un brin perverse. Pourquoi se privait d'une nuit de détente purement sexuelle dénuée de sentiments ?

Le jeune homme ne cessait de remettre ses principes en question. Le peuple l'appréciait pour sa gentillesse, son honnêteté et sa pureté. Mais il commençait à en avoir assez de cette vie fade. Il souhaitait s'amuser, comme les jeunes de son âge des villages alentour. De plus, le peuple n'était pas censé connaitre les activités nocturnes de leur monarque. Et toute fuite pourrait être facilement démentie…

Mirian regarda son chien qui le fixait avec incompréhension. Pourquoi son maître était-il soucieux tout d'un coup ?

« Mon gros… J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu n'auras pas à me supporter ce soir. Je sors ! »

Milor montra son mécontentement en aboyant méchamment. Le jeune homme se pencha et caressa la tête de l'animal.

« Je dois oublier certaines choses. C'est l'occasion rêvée. »

Le chien se mit à pleurer en regardant son maître.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes jamais séparés… Mais ce soir, tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner. Je suis désolé. »

Quand il eut fini de déjeuner et de câliner Milor, Mirian partit s'habiller et sortit dans le jardin suivi de son compagnon.

Son regard se portait sur tous les arbres, fleurs, haies bien entretenus chaque jour, les statues dressaient ça et là, le kiosque où quelques femmes papotaient, les fontaines d'eau claire, le reliquaire où tout avait commencé pour lui. Et enfin, la statue majestueuse de Walter.

Mirian s'installa à même le sol, appuyé par le socle en marbre. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, regardant Milor sautait après les papillons. Enfin, sa voix s'éleva doucement, ne voulant pas altérer la quiétude des lieux.

« C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? Voir ces gens rire aux éclats, la peur ayant désertée leurs yeux. Les enfants qui paillent dans les rues donnent le sourire. Me font me dire que nous n'avons pas effectué ses aventures, prit tous ses risques, fait autant de sacrifices sans raison. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, la gorge nouée. Le jardin commençait à se remplir petit à petit. Les jardiniers continuaient leur besogne, les enfants virevoltaient autour des fontaines avec Milor, les femmes finissaient de colporter les derniers ragots. Et à en croire les regards insistants dans sa direction, Mirian était quasiment sûr que le sujet de discussion principal était sa rupture avec Eliott.

« J'aimerais tellement que vous soyez encore parmi nous Walter. Je n'arrive pas à tout ordonner dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression de toujours prendre les mauvaises décisions, ou au mauvais moment. Excepté pour Eliott. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, pas vrai ? Tant que les peines de cœur ne se mêlent pas aux problèmes du royaume, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. »

Un groupe de jeunes femmes s'inclina devant Mirian et s'éloigna en minaudant. Le roi était de nouveau sur le marché. Il y allait avoir foule. Un sourire douloureux étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Si elles savaient Walter… Vous seul avez réussi à percer mon secret. Et il est encore la cause de mon tourment. »

Un filet d'air semblable à une caresse passa dans les mèches rebelles du roi. Puis-ce être Walter du ciel… ?

« Ce soir, je compte me rendre à une fête organisée par ce bon vieux Reaver. »

Mirian rigola en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Walter à cette annonce.

« Non, je ne vais pas être sage… Peut être que ça sera la solution pour me faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un soir cette personne qui me hante nuits et jours… Je l'espère en tout cas.»

Mirian laissa reposer son crane contre le marbre froid. Il le va les yeux au ciel et resta un instant immobile. Enfin, sa voix se fit entendre une dernière fois.

« Vous me manquez mon ami. »


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING LEMON**

La nuit tombait sur l'Albion. Alors que les parents essayaient de faire rentrer leur progéniture, que les lumières fleurissaient dans les maisons et sur les collines, le roi finissait d'arranger son costume dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand il ferma les derniers boutons de sa veste. Bien que Reaver ait exigé une tenue légère pour cette soirée, Mirian se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas traverser le royaume en sous-vêtements –ou pire. Il inspira une dernière fois en arrangeant son pantalon et sa veste.

« Quand faut y aller… »

Le jeune homme empoigna son épée et sortit de la pièce en essayant d'ignorer les pleurs de son ami canin couché sur le lit.

« Bonne nuit Milor. »

Lorsque la porte se ferma dans son dos, Mirian sentit une panique sourde monter lentement dans ses entrailles. Rares étaient les fois où il s'était aventuré hors de l'enceinte du château de nuit sans son chien. Mais le mal avait été vaincu. La paix régnait. Il ne risquait rien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire. Il se mit en route en serrant plus fermement ses doigts sur le pommeau de sa lame.

Le roi essaya de traverser la ville sans se faire remarquer. Bien que les habitants aient une confiance aveugle en leur souverain, il préféra ne pas se faire voir tout de cuir noir vêtu. Question de sécurité. Il longeait le canal lorsqu'enfin il aperçut la silhouette du marin qu'il avait fait venir dans la journée.

« Monseigneur, dit l'homme en s'inclinant devant lui, l'embarcation est prête. »

« Merci Lucian. »

Alors que la barque sortait du canal et s'engageait sur le fleuve, Mirian surprit le regard insistant du marin sur lui. Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche celui-ci s'expliquait.

« Ne vous méprenez pas mon Roi ! Je ne cherche pas vos faveurs ! (Son regard glissa sur la silhouette du jeune homme.) Ce bon vieux Reaver ne pourra qu'être satisfait par votre tenue Majesté. »

Un sourire crispé étira les lèvres de Mirian.

« Justement Lucian, je ne pense pas que cette tenue soit très appropriée ce soir. J'appréhende quelque peu sa réaction et ses agissements quand il va me voir… »

Le marin rigola légèrement devant le malaise évident du jeune homme devant lui. Il savait que ce n'était jamais évident de venir pour la première fois aux orgies de Reaver.

Trop vite, Lucian amarra la barque au ponton situé devant la grande demeure de l'hôte de ce soir. Il aida Mirian à se hisser dans encombres sur la terre ferme et lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.

« Mon frère aime les belles personnes qui savent se mettre en valeur. Il ne sera pas déçu ! Et il espérait vraiment que vous viendriez. Bonne soirée Majesté. »

Mirian resta interdit en regardant la barque s'éloigner. Avait-il bien entendu « mon frère » ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mélangées à l'angoisse quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le gravier derrière lui. Il trouva la force de se retourner et tomba sur le visage rayonnant de Reaver.

« Ah voici enfin mon invité d'honneur ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage mon Roi ? Oh surement avec cette fripouille de Lucian ! Mais quel mauvais hôte je fais ! Entrez donc vous réchauffer ! »

Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mirian baissa les yeux gêné de voir autant de luxure dans le regard brillant de son vis-à-vis mais détourna immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci était totalement nu.

Reaver passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qui avait viré rouge pivoine et l'entraina vers la porte de son château.

« Je sens que vous allez faire des ravages ce soir ! Mais regardez-moi ce corps parfait moulé à la perfection ! »

Mirian prit encore quelques degrés. Il savait que l'attitude de Reaver était complètement indécente, qu'un bon monarque ne se laisserait pas parler ainsi mais il avait besoin de se sentir désirable. Différent des autres jours, des autres occasions où il était en contact avec diverses personnes. Et puis, Reaver était Reaver. On ne pouvait pas le changer.

Arrivés dans le hall du château, le jeune monarque se sentit délester de son arme et de sa veste le laissant ainsi seulement habillé de son pantalon. Il resta droit comme un piquet devant Reaver qui tournait autour de lui.

« Voyons voir… Ça, on enlève ! »

Les cheveux longs de Mirian délestés de leur carcan tombèrent en cascade sur son visage encore rouge. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard de prédateur que Reaver maintenait constamment sur lui.

« Mmhh… Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus. Vous êtes parfait ainsi ! Encore trop habillé mais je ne voudrais pas priver mes invités d'un spectacle aussi réjouissant ! Une dernière chose ! »

Mirian ouvrit les yeux alors que Reaver lui glissait un loup dans les mains.

« Tout est anonyme ce soir ! »

Le jeune souverain tritura nerveusement le masque alors que son hôte s'éloignait dans le premier salon. Celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois.

« Vous êtes ici chez vous ! Faites ce que bon vous semble ! »

Et il s'engouffra dans la foule. Mirian inspira profondément plusieurs fois dans l'espoir vain de faire ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il aperçut son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui avait placé à côté de l'escalier principal. Quasiment personne ne l'avait déjà vu les cheveux détachés et si peu vêtu. La personne que lui renvoyé le miroir était totalement différente de ce qu'il pouvait être d'habitude. Il fit glisser le masque sur ses yeux.

Il était désormais anonyme.

L'angoisse se dissipa alors qu'il commençait à se mettre en mouvement. Il savait que le couloir de droite menait à une salle d'entrainement au combat. Aucun intérêt pour ce soir. Il avait vu Reaver s'engouffrer dans le couloir de gauche. N'ayant pas l'envie de se faire sauter dessus par un Reaver en rut dès le début de la soirée, Mirian choisit de monter l'escalier qui menait à une immense salle à manger qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. La grande table centrale d'habitude remplit de victuailles en tout genre débordée ce soir-là de préservatifs et de couples étroitement enlacés. Le jeune homme préféra ne pas fixer son regard sur eux de peur de fuir à toutes jambes cette maison du diable. Des rideaux de velours rouge avaient été tendus contre les murs donnant un aspect particulièrement oppressant à la pièce. Des bougies se consumaient et projetaient les ombres des corps en mouvements partout où elles le pouvaient. Il aperçut un bar dans un coin et s'y dirigea. L'air lourd et moite lui collait déjà à la peau. Des corps se frottaient à lui, des mains le caressaient sur son passage et c'est en sueur qu'il arriva devant le bar.

« Votre plus fort alcool. »

La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Mirian n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, de combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était ici mais il était certain d'une chose : pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela se termine maintenant. Il était passé de bras en bras, des tas de mains et de bouches avaient effleuraient son corps en ébullition sans jamais être trop entreprenantes. Il n'avait rien fait de plus qu'échanger des baisers fiévreux et des caresses brulantes mais il n'en avait cure. Enfin il se lâchait. Enfin la pression s'évacuait.

Alors qu'un joli jeune homme commençait à lui prodiguer de délicieuses caresses un peu plus poussées, Mirian se sentit embarqué en arrière par une poigne de fer. Il allait se débattre lorsqu'il reconnut Reaver, le seul qui n'avait pas de masque. Celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Maintenant que sa Majesté est plus qu'à point, allons à la vraie fête. »

Reaver le prit par le bras et le conduisit derrière un des panneaux de velours en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne les suive. Voyant le regard interrogateur de son invité, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous garder tout à moi, pas que ça me dérangerait mais ça ne serait pas loyal ! Non, ici seuls mes proches amis peuvent y venir. Ne mélangeons pas les torchons et les serviettes ! »

Il éclata d'un rire clair alors que les couloirs se succédaient. Les chandeliers accrochés aux murs éclairaient son corps nu. Mirian put voir qu'il était couvert de griffures et de sueur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une lourde porte en bois où se trouvait un domestique. Celui-ci tendit un foulard à Reaver qui s'empressa de le nouer autour des yeux de Mirian. Il lui chuchota encore à l'oreille.

« Les personnes présentes ici ne veulent pas être démasquées. Certaines ont un physique qui ne peut laisser de doutes sur leur propriétaire ce qui implique plus de précautions. Détendez-vous ! Tout le monde est sur un pied d'égalité. Personne ne se connait. Vous êtes libre de tout. Je surveille ne vous inquiétez pas. Un seul problème et j'accours.»

La porte s'ouvrit et Mirian eut un mouvement de recul. La chaleur qui émanait de la pièce était absolument insupportable tant elle étouffait. Reaver le poussa jusqu'à pouvoir refermer la porte. Le jeune homme sentait sa présence à ses côtés ce qui le rassurait légèrement mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Bientôt il se retrouverait à la merci des personnes présentes ici.

Mirian fit fonctionner ses sens restants. Une forte odeur d'encens flottait, surement pour couvrir d'autres odeurs beaucoup moins accueillantes et agréables. Des gémissements résonnaient contre les murs ainsi que d'autres bruits suspects. Un bruit de ferraille notamment. Le jeune roi fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela de certaines rumeurs qui disaient que Reaver avait de sévères tendances sadomasochistes et qu'il possédait une chambre remplie de menottes, de chaines, de cages même. C'était donc vrai.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri de douleur et Mirian sursauta. Il se rendit compte que la présence de Reaver à ses côtés avait disparu. Il commençait à paniquer lorsqu'une main se posa dans le bas de son dos. Une main d'homme. Des lèvres vinrent se perdre dans son cou et le firent automatiquement gémir. Son assaillant étant dans son dos, Mirian tendit le bras au-dessus de sa tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux qui lui chatouillaient la peau. L'autre homme gémit aussi et se mit à mordiller la peau tendre du cou du roi. Doucement il les fit avancer jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Mirian se retrouve collé contre la pierre froide du mur. Celui-ci couina de surprise en sentant la différence de température l'enflammer instantanément. L'autre homme se colla à lui. Il était coincé entre le chaud et le froid. Sa tête lui tournait. Il était excité comme jamais auparavant et ce n'était que le début. Son futur amant caressa du bout des doigts son corps avant de saisir délicatement ses poignets et de les lui monter au-dessus de la tête. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, il se retrouva attaché avec des menottes au mur.

Bizarrement, Mirian ne paniqua même pas. Au lieu de se débattre et d'hurler qu'on le détache immédiatement il se laissa couler plus étroitement contre le corps qui le maintenait contre le mur. Son excitation augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il sentit une des mains inconnues lui détacher son pantalon. Son érection à l'air libre pulsait douloureusement alors que cette main libératrice faisait glisser difficilement le tissu sur ses jambes humides. Lorsqu'enfin il fut nu, le corps de son amant tout aussi nu revint se coller contre lui. Il sentait l'érection de l'autre homme appuyer dans le bas de son dos.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ces lèvres dans son cou, ce souffle sur sa peau, ces mains qui l'électrisaient, ce sexe qui le faisait haletait à le frôler ainsi. Une des mains vint frôler son intimité et il gémit lourdement. Il se sentit rougir de se laisser aller à ce point alors qu'il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, encore moins combien de personnes étaient autour de lui et surtout il savait que Reaver était dans la pièce et que lui voyait absolument tout ce qui se passait. Mais ses cogitations furent bien vites interrompues lorsqu'il sentit un doigt lubrifié le pénétrer. Mirian laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son amant et celui-ci en profita pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal. Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il allait jouir sur l'instant. Cet homme était parfait. Bientôt un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et frôla sa prostate. Il ne put retenir un petit cri et se cambra contre le torse qu'il sentait musclé derrière lui. Un léger rire raisonna dans son oreille et sa peau se couvrit de frissons. Trop vite à son goût les doigts le quittèrent et le corps chaud se détacha de lui. Mirian gémit de frustration alors qu'une nouvelle vague de frissons le secoua. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il haletait bruyamment la tête renversée en arrière. Il se doutait qu'il renvoyait l'image d'une chatte en chaleur à l'agonie mais il s'en fichait. D'habitude il dominait, d'habitude il dictait les règles, d'habitude il transformait son partenaire en une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Mais pas ce soir. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison, il se laissait faire. Il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'il n'ait plus de responsabilité le temps d'une soirée.

Le corps brulant de son inconnu revint contre lui et il sentit son sexe imposant le pénétrer d'une seule poussée. Il cria de désir en tirant sur les chaînes qui maintenait ses poignets alors que les mains de son amant parcourraient son torse, le griffant légèrement. Mirian posa son front contre le mur devant lui, cambra le dos le plus possible alors que son inconnu allait et venait entre ses reins. La température augmenta encore et le jeune homme crut qu'il allait mourir de chaud. La chaleur de la pièce et l'encens l'étouffaient. Alors qu'il sentait la libération arriver à grand pas, son inconnu glissa sa main dans les cheveux longs du monarque et tira sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Le monarque mêla sa langue à celle qui fouillait sa bouche. Son esprit devint brumeux au fur et à mesure que ce sexe chaud tapait contre sa prostate. Enfin, il lâcha les lèvres de son amant et jouit dans un long cri. Celui-ci se libéra en même temps que lui et mordit l'épaule de Mirian pour étouffer son propre cri de plaisir.

Les deux hommes haletèrent bruyamment peinant à retrouver leur souffle. Mirian sentit qu'on le détachait. Il faillit s'effondrer mais son inconnu le rattrapa et le colla au mur, celui-ci ne tenant pas assez surement sur ses jambes pour le supporter ainsi que son propre poids. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Mirian entendait les gémissements des autres personnes présentes et se sentit soudainement gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à faire ça.

Son inconnu se détacha de lui et après un dernier baiser sur la joue s'éclipsa. Trop dans la brume pour réagir, Mirian resta appuyé contre le mur. Quand enfin il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, il se releva rapidement et essaya de défaire le foulard dans l'espoir de voir son mystérieux amant. Mais Reaver attrapa son bras et le sortit rapidement de la pièce.

« Non Reaver ! »

Mirian réussit à se libérer mais il était trop tard, son hôte avait réussi à le trainer dans le couloir et la porte était désormais close.

« Je dois savoir qui il est ! »

Reaver serra les épaules du jeune roi et le força à le regarder.

« Calmez-vous Mirian ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Les personnes ici sont anonymes et le resteront ! C'est le jeu ! »

Le jeune homme fixa son vis-à-vis. Il sentait ses yeux lui piquer mais il ne savait dire pourquoi. Surement de revoir la lumière. Ou bien l'encens qu'il sentait encore qui le brulait. Il tremblait de tout son corps et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait froid. Reaver sembla le comprendre et lui tendit des vêtements que le majordome avait sortis d'un placard.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette splendide tenue dans laquelle vous êtes venue mais… Comment dire… Au vue de votre état, il me semble que remettre un pantalon en cuir soit impossible ! »

Mirian ne baissa même pas les yeux. Il prit les vêtements qui lui étaient tendus et les enfila rapidement. Ses bras engourdis et ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien. En silence, Reaver le conduisit vers la sortie. En passant dans la salle à manger aménagée, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Les gens n'avaient aucune pudeur !

« Je sais ce que vous pensez Majesté, mais si je puis me permettre vous n'étiez pas mieux il y a quelques minutes ! »

Le jeune monarque rougit violemment et se dépêcha de fendre la foule. Il avait besoin de se retrouver à l'air libre maintenant que l'adrénaline et que l'effet de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés.. Il prit son arme et sa veste et s'élança dans la nuit fraîche. Il inspira un grand bol d'air pur et se détendit enfin. Il savait que Reaver était juste derrière lui et attendait quelque chose de sa part. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Mirian se retourna.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité. »

Reaver s'inclina en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait ce regard étrange qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose dont il était fier.

« Je compte sur vous pour votre… Discrétion. »

« Mais bien entendu ! A très bientôt Majesté ! »

Après une dernière courbette, il rentra chez lui laissant Mirian seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci enfila machinalement sa veste et se dirigea vers le ponton où Lucian l'attendait. Quand il le vit arriver, le marin lui décocha un immense sourire.

« On a changé de tenue à ce que je vois ! Allez en route Majesté, vous avez l'air exténué. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et monta dans la barque. Ses épaules lui faisaient vraiment mal et il ne doutait pas qu'il allait avoir des tonnes de courbatures le lendemain matin. Il se surprit à penser aux mains de son inconnu qui le massaient, qui dénouaient ses muscles. A ses lèvres fermes qu'il avait embrassé trop peu de fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Bowerstone, Mirian ne fut même pas surpris de constater que Milor l'attendait sur le quai. Alors qu'il allait payer sa course, Lucian refusa poliment et après un sourire lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme fut rassuré d'avoir son chien à ses côtés. La nuit était sombre et ainsi exténué, il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Il était complètement vide. Lorsqu'il arriva au château, Hobson l'attendait lui aussi. Il ne dit pas un mot mais comme à son habitude, il enveloppa les épaules du roi avec une couverture et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tel un automate, le jeune homme retira les vêtements de Reaver et enfila son pyjama avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Milor vint instantanément posa son nez sur l'oreiller de son maitre. Mirian caressa distraitement son ami et finit par tomber de sommeil avant même que Hobson ait fait le tour de la chambre.


End file.
